Under the Cold Rainy Night
by aika-chan02
Summary: Lire leaned onto him as she felt herself hoisted up… until she finds herself pounded on the soft mattress of her bed with Ryan on top of her. The druid slowly twined his fingers onto hers, clasping their hands together.  My first lemon


**Author's Note: **Ohhai~! It's me again! Well… you're all wondering why would I publish a fanfic like this one containing a mature filter… well, it was a request from a friend of mine. He's been begging me to make this lemon fic for him… and also a surprise for my friends! Since this is my first time to publish a Grand Chase lemon, please don't flame… I'm not really into mature stuff like this one. Hope you'll understand. Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grand Chase and the characters in this story. What I only own is this plot.

* * *

**Under a Cold Rainy Night**

Lire stared at the window as rain pours down as a boom of thunder roared in the gray sky. She stared at it in sadness. She wore a light green kimono and her long blonde hair brushed on her back like ocean waves. Her elf pointy ears were hidden under the locks of her soft hair.

She was a very sad elf. Why? Ryan. He came into her life. She had loved him. Ryan would rarely spend his time with her… then suddenly he would disappear when Lire wakes up the next morning. Now she's worried about him. Where could he be?

Then under the cold rainy night was a figure standing at the middle of the wet battle field. Lire peered closer. A boy with flaming orange hair spiked in different directions caught her glance. A small ponytail was tied at the back of his head and a green and yellow head accessory was placed above his forehead. He wore the Xenocider outfit he used to go on his missions. His armored hands held a long pike – two small spears connected together – called the Storm Pike. His eyes were closed as the droplets of rain dripped down his hair soaking wet. Lire placed her hand on her mouth in shock.

Ryan concentrated on the rain's faint noises. As a nature guardian he had sworn to keep forests unharmed and safe from monstrous species that claimed the lives of most humans and his fellow eleves. His orange spiky hair slicked down from the wetness of it as he sighed.

"May the spirit of Magnus Dan watch over our fellow druids and warriors…" he prayed as the boom of thunder roared above him. It was then he felt something shadowing him… the droplets of rain no longer dripped on his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Lire, his lover, standing in front of him and stared at him with her light green eyes. She had an umbrella covering them both.

"Lire..?" he asked.

"Ryan…" she muttered sadly. "What are you doing getting yourself soaked wet? You might catch a cold,"

"I won't mind," he replied. "The rain relaxes me," Lire didn't say anything for a moment.

"You need to dry up before you catch a cold," she said. All of a sudden, the thunder roared louder, startling them both. She dropped the umbrella on the wet ground and hurled herself on Ryan's arms.

"Ryan..!" she cried, her head rested on his chest. His slow and steady heartbeat calmed her down. The druid stared at her in shock as he put his arms around her protectively, hugging her tightly. His arm slung around her waist and the other one behind her head. They were both soaking wet as they went back to the house few minutes later.

Meanwhile, Lire stayed inside her bedroom, squeezing the excess water off her hair. She took off her wet kimono and replaced it with a white towel covering her almost naked body. She suddenly thought about Ryan. She slowly slid the door open and found him once again. She blushed at the sight of his bare muscles, abs, and his strong masculine posture. His hair was bare, making it untidy and messy. He sat cross-legged on the wooden floor and closed his eyes.

_Don't tell me he'll leave again soon… _she thought.

With this, she slid the door close and sat on the corner of the wall. She wept until Ryan heard her silent whimpers. He turned his glance towards her bedroom door as he entered inside. He found her sitting at the corner, crying. Her towel fell off her body, revealing almost all of her naked glory. He blushed at the sight of them as he knelt in front of her, trapping her with his presence.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Lire lifted her head up and saw his strong green eyes staring deeply into hers. She gasped softly as her cheeks grew hot. She leaned against the wooden wall as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I… was afraid," she said between sobs. "…that you would leave me again," she sniffed. The druid inched his face close to hers as he lifted her chin up and they stared at each other's eyes. He wiped off her tears with his thumb. "There's no reason to cry, Lire…" he said softly. "I won't leave you again…" he vowed as a sad smile formed across Lire's lips.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he nodded as he gently pressed his lips on hers. Lire felt a fuzzy feeling inside as she closes her eyes and kisses him back. She rested her hands on his bare chest as they shared a tender and passionate kiss… until Ryan kissed her hungrily. His tongue licked her lips before passing through them.

"Mmhh..!" Lire let out a muffled moan when his arms held her close to him. They departed as they gasped for air.

"Ryan…" she panted between breaths. "Would you… take me here… as I am..?" she said as she stared pleadingly into his eyes. A slight naughty smile formed across the druid's lips as he gave her a smirk. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek. As his face inched close to hers, he whispered: "I will… gladly," He whispered between her lips.

As they kissed, his hands explored her body. Lire leaned onto him as she felt herself hoisted up… until she finds herself pounded on the soft mattress of her bed with Ryan on top of her. The druid slowly twined his fingers onto hers, clasping their hands together. He kissed her once again… this time Lire inserted her tongue inside his mouth as they felt the friction of their wet tongues. They departed again as the druid traced his lips on her neck, kissing it gently. The female elf moaned in pleasure as she put her arm underneath his underarms as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

It was then she felt his lips kiss her cheeks while his hands reached down to take off the last clothing she had. He flicked it away, revealing all her naked glory. He kissed down and found his next target. He traced his tongue on her nipples as he licked them in circular motion while his hand clenched her breast. He did the same to the other one. The tension in their bodies grew hot. As he tasted her soft body, Lire's hands reached down for his pants… slowly sliding them down. She also took off his last clothing until they were naked before each other's eyes.

Ryan reached down to find the target he's been looking for… until his fingers touched something wet – her clit. He slowly inserted his fingers inside as Lire moaned in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. She struggled from this intense pain around her when Ryan pulled out his fingers few minutes later. His fingers was drenched with a white fluid as he licked them clean. Lire panted… it was her turn. She proceeded to stick his member into her mouth. Her body shivered from the cold wind as she sucked.

_I never knew I could get this hard feeling… and… _she thought. _I don't know what I'm doing right now…_

When she was done a few minutes later, she was back to lying on the soft mattress with the druid on top of her. Both elves gasped for air. Ryan leaned onto her. "You ready?" he whispered. The archer nodded. "Y-yes… t-take me…" she replied, her lips trembling.

Then he slowly inserted his member into hers. The elf girl moaned in pain. The druid slowly put himself into her when he finds her with tears on her eyes.

_Damn it… I knew this would happen, _he thought. _I don't want to hurt her… there's only one way to put an end to this…_

He thrusted into her with great force as the archer let out a cry in pain. She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She breathed heavily as the druid put his arm behind her back and the other one leaning onto the soft mattress bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly thrusted himself in and out… soon Lire's cries were replaced by pleasure and yearning lust. Her cries confirmed Ryan she was a virgin… and he is breaking it.

Then he thrusted himself into her with great force as the elf girl let out muffled moans. She dug her nails onto his skin until they were about to climax. The druid gave his one last forceful thrust before pulling off her. Lire had her back on the bed and panted heavily. Sweat drops cascaded down her head and her eyes were closed. Ryan laid next to her and held her with him. She finally gave in and leaned onto him for her body screamed for rest.

"You okay, Lire?" he whispered.

"She nodded and fell asleep on his chest. The druid planted a good night kiss on her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

Lire woke up few hours later. Outside the window was the sunlight shining for a new day. She used the covers to cover to naked body. She suddenly finds Ryan gone from her side. She sighed in disappointment and hopped out of the bed. She found her towel on the floor as she wrapped it around her body. She slowly slid the door open to find Ryan fully dressed and… talking to his pals, Jin and Lass. They sat around the table, eating their breakfast prepared by Arme and Amy.

"So what were you guys doing last night?" Jin asked.

"Yeah… I just heard someone screaming from Lire's bedroom," Lass chuckled. "Ooh~ maybe they were doing _it_."

Instead of blushing, Ryan chuckled and smirked. "Yep… I thought she'll never ask,"

Lire blushed madly. _Eek~! They find out..!_

But it was the best night of their life… even if it was raining heavily with the furious roars of thunder outside the window…

* * *

**Author's Message: **(silence…) Oh hi again! Sorry for the little distraction. I… I can't believe how this came out! (nosebleeds) W-wow… I suddenly realized this was the first lemon fanfic I made **and **the first Grand Chase ryanlire lemon fanfic throughout the : Grand Chase community! Oyayz~ (since I am a member of Deviantart, I would also glad to post this [with mature filter] to share it to my DA friends who've been requesting me to make this for them… and finally I did! I've been having these hentai plots in my head that turned me into an all-time pervert! Mygawd~

Anyways, hope you liked it guys. This is my first lemon so don't flame… for ryanlire fans out there… feel free to read this… and let the nose bleeding begin! 8D

Please review~


End file.
